Surrounded in Love
by Emily1050
Summary: What if Izuku (Deku) and Katsuki (Kachan) were twins, not only that but what if they are the result of Inko's first ans last one night stand. This story will follow their lives as they would be from my perspective Katsuki and Isuku deal with their big differences in a familiar enviroment.
1. Prologue

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS NOT LIKE THE ORIGINAL ONE and will probably contain some manga spoilers, but there will always be a warning in that chapter. Please do not expect me to follow the og's timeline. Some things that don't happen in the real thing will happen here. That's why it's a fanfiction.**

 **Also be aware that I am just trying out this topic, there will be romance probably between Ochako Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya (Deku). Some other pairings, and maybe if I finish their time in UA then I will continue to write a life after UA as Pro-Heroes. Anyways please enjoy and leave comments to check out later.**

 **CHAPTER: EDITED**

Walking down the street of my middle school I slightly groaned as I thought of what today is.

My twin brother and my birthday.

Now, many always wonder why this is such a hard and difficult day for me. Well here it is, most kids throughout elementary, middle, or high school eventually find themselves with someone who they highly dislike or someone who just simply bullies you. Well for me that person is my twin brother Midoriya Katsuki, or as I like to call him Kachan.

When we were babies we used to get along, but after we began daycare our relationship took an unexpected turn.

First Katsuki was fabulous at everything he did, so everyone liked him, but then in pre-kindergarten he received his quirk. Not only that, but do to his recent quirk development mom decided to take me to the doctor and see if my quirk would come any time soon,.

However instead we found out that I would never have a quirk. That's when Kachan really began to bully me. He would publicly humiliate me and even began to call me Deku as an offense.

To this day I am a quirkless teen with the goal of one day becoming the greatest hero, just like All Might.

As I was walking I notice the familiar blond hair of my twin, he was with his usual friend group and if they caught a glance of me for sure I'd be done for. So I took in the opposite direction analyzing my "Hero Analysis Notebook".

Kachan's quirk, explosion, was quite a surprise seeing as our mom's quirk was just pulling simple small objects towards her and well our dad's power was truly unknown. Mom said she thought it was fire breathing, but she isn't sure.

Why that is?

Simple Kachan and I were the result of one of mom's one night stands.

She was ashamed of such a reality so she always told doctors or people that he was a fire breather. She didn't think his quirk was anything special until Kachan was born with such extraordinary power, but then where had my quirkless self come from. Mom was a fourth generation quirk holder so if my father's quirk was so powerful why was I born quirkless.

Deep in thought I completely forgot where I was going until I suddenly felt myself being engulfed in a squishy like texture.

What is this?

Why can't I breathe?

Am I going to die?

Is this it?

Midoriya Izuku

born May 22nd, 2004

death: May 22nd, 2018

Everything was going black. "Mom I love you, and I am sorry Kachan and I never had a better relationship."

" **HAHAHAHAHA DON'T WORRY YOUNG MAN I AM HERE TO SAVE YOU!** " I could hear the booming voice that I had heard so many times.

No way!

Could it really be All Might saving me?

I had to at least once look at my hero in the face so I fought with my conscious to look up at least one more time. There he was about to attack the villain who held he so tight.

Then right as All Might's booming power tore through the monster I lost consciousness and blacked out completely...

Five.. Ten. Who knows how long I was out all I know is that I woke up with the Symbol of Peace going through my notebook.

"Can you please sign it?" I asked lifting my body up.

"I already did." He responded, "I hope you keep yourself out of trouble young man". He said handing me my notebook and helping me up. "Well time to go!"

"Wait you're leaving already?" I asked in complete wonder and disappointment.

"I have to go return this monster to the police," he said pointing towards the pocket in his cargo pants.

He was about to jump when I acted without thinking. I jumped on his leg as he departed.


	2. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER EDITED_**

"Kid what the heck are you doing here?" All Might asked mid flight as he noticed I was hanging to his foot and tried to shake me off.

"If you shake me off right now I am gonna end up dying from the fall." I said trying to hold on even more.

He stopped shaking and looked pensive for a minute.

"You're right!" He groaned, and then put his arm on my back in order to keep me safe. "Why would you risk yourself this much?" he asked after a few minutes looking ahead.

"I just couldn't let you leave without asking you an important question first. Also it's my birthday so I would love it if you could answer it please."

He sighed, "alright, but only one question."

His unwavering smile comforting me and bringing me great comfort, no wonder he is the symbol of peace.

I hid my face between his pants and smiled. Today was supposed to be a horrible day, but everything was tuning for the better, I was not only rescued by my favorite hero, but he signed my notebook, I got to jump with him, and he was going to answer my question.

Without looking I felt as we landed. Probably on some roof or something.

"Alright kid," All Might said as he dropped he on the floor. "Fire away! Quick I have somewhere to be right now!"

I was in complete awe. That was awesome!!

"Kid! If you don't hurry up I am gonna leave," He said.

"Okay, okay. So do you think that a quirkless person can become a hero just like you?" I asked with hope.

Suddenly All Mights figure began to release smoke and before i knew it before me was a skinny loser looking person.

I began to look around. "All Might where did you go? I thought you promised to answer me at least one question. All Might." I said beginning to panic.

"Calm down kid, it's me." The odd man said.

"Huh?" I asked in wonder and astonishment, "All Might?"

"Yeah," He began to lift up his shirt, " See this?" He asked pointing to what looked like a huge gun shot on his abdomen.

"Yeah."

"I got this about a year ago and thanks to it the amount of time I can be in my All Might form has reduced to only 3 hours of work everyday. As for your question, no I do not think you can be a hero without a quirk," He said beginning to walk away. "There are too many villains out there with extremely powerful quirks that can only be defeated with other quirks."

Finally he completely walked away and left me completely broken and hopeless.

Tears pouring down my eyes and the hopes and dreams of a small little boy crushed by just a couple of words.

My brother had been telling me the same thing for years, my doctor, hell even my mom. Why was it that All Might's words hurt so much more than everyone else's.

I decided to walk home when I noticed an explosion.

"Oh great another villain." I groaned and decided to head home.

Who knows how, but subconsciously I ended up walking home right through where the villain was. My interest was completely captured as I saw the heroes all surrounding the villain, but not doing anything about it.

I pushed through the crowd to get a better view, then I noticed the same villain who'd almost suffocated me.

But how? All Might had already captured him.

Until I realized it must have fallen when I jumped on him. And now do to his time limit he wouldn't be able to help here either.

I really am useless. I guess you are right huh Kachan.

Tears began to come out of my eyes as I heard one of the heroes say that the villain had a hostage. Poor guy probably going through what I had already gone through, but he had no All Might to help.

"TELL THAT KID TO STOP USING HIS QUIRK, WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET CLOSE THEN," said Kamui Woods.

What kind of quirk did the hostage have?

Looking up all I could see was explosions... really powerful explosions.

"Oh no!" I gasped as I finally saw who the hostage was.

"KACHAN" I screamed running into the fight despite the pro- heroes trying to stop me.

I fought with all my strength despite the fact that it wasn't much. I managed to free Kachan's nose and mouth for him to breath.

"IDIOT DEKU GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled at me, trying to free himself. "I DON'T NEED YOUR USELESS HELP."

"Kachan I am sorry for never getting along with you. Turns out you were right I am not fit to be a hero, but even if I can't I will fight to become one anyways." I said. Then I noticed the hero approaching and I decided to step back.

"DETROIT SMASH" was all that was heard through the valley. Next thing I knew my brother was free and the monster was back in the bottle. The media immediately bombarded All Might with questions, while the heroes scolded me and made sure Kachan was safe.

Kachan got out before I did so we didn't walk home together.

My mind kept going to All Might's words, "no I do not think you can be a hero without a quirk ".

Oh man? Why had Kachan gotten so lucky.

As I kept on walking I heard a harsh sound hit the ground.

I looked back and saw none other than All Might's permanent body.

"Hey Kid wait up!" He yelled as he ran towards me.

"I am so sorry All Might." I said as tears flowed down my face.

"Why are you apologizing if anything it's my fault." He said looking pensive.

"No. Why would it be your fault. I was the one who jumped on you."

"Yeah, but it's my duty as a pro-heroe to always secure all my villains and my victims. I was in such a hurry that I failed to do that."

I was completely surprised.

"In all honesty I do believe someone like you can become a hero." He said looking me straight in the eyes. "I am sure you are aware that nobody knows what my quirk really is."

I nodded.

"It's name is One For All." He said, " and it's not like most quirks that can only be passed down through blood. In fact One For All can't be passed down through blood. It is passed down from one holder to someone of his choice. I came to work at UA High School in search of a successor, but I found him way before. I choose you Midoriya Izuku."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thank you for everyone that liked the story last night. I hope this chapter was fun to you as well. Honestly from here on the original storyline might be very different from that of the manga. Since Deku is going to get One For All and hel ives with Kachan and all.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Please review.**

 **Emily1050**


	3. Chapter 2

**MANGA SPOILERS**

 **CHAPTER: EDITED**

From that day on my life did a complete 360.

I went from being a kid with absolutely no quirk, to having to train in order to make my body a proper vessel for the most powerful quirk that existed. The next ten months were hard on All Might, my mom, me, but worst of all Kachan.

He didn't see me very much therefore he didn't really get much time to bully me.

However whenever I showed up at home with bruises or something, he would immediately begin calling me useless.

Before I knew it the entrance exam day for U.A had come and All Might had literally just decided that I was ready to receive "One for All". In the entrance exams I barely made it in. I passed with flying colors in the written portion, but when it came to the practical the only reason I passed was because I jumped into battle to save a fellow classmate even if I knew I wouldn't receive any points.

Then began the school year.

Kachan hated me so much.

He couldn't believe that I had gotten into U.A. Or that I now somehow had a quirk. In fact he was convinced that I had cheated.

On the day we found out that we had both passed, he punched me till I was full of red marks. The only reason he stopped was because mom jumped in to save me. It truly was difficult dealing with him.

Walking into U.A on the first day had a certain feeling to it.

'This is it!' I thought 'Now I'm on my way to becoming just like All Might'.

Kachan had been so angry he had taken the opposite route to school so he would probably make it just in time.

In the entrance they had the placements for each student. 'Please tell me I got into the Hero course. I don't really care if I'am in class A or B, just please'.

Then I began looking through the names.

Class 1B

"Awase, Yosetsu

Kaibara, Sen

Kamakiri, Togaru

Kuroiro, Shihai

Kendo, Itsuka

Kodai, Yui

Komori, Kinoko

Shiozaki, Ibara

Shishida, Jurota

Nirengeki, Shoda

Tsunotory, Pony

Tsuburaba, Kosei

Tetsutetsu, Tetsutetsu

Tokage, Setsuna

Fukidashi, Manga

Honenuki, Juzo

Bondo, Kojiro

Monoma, Neito

Yanagi, Reiko

Rin, Hiryu".

'Oh man this leaves me with only one more class in the hero course. I might as well be in a general studies class, or maybe the business class. Who knows?'

Class 1 A

"Aoyama, Yuga

Ashido, Mina

Asui, Tsuyu

Iida, Tenya

Uraraka, Ochako

Ojiro, Mashirao

Kaminari, Denki

Kirishima, Eijirou

Koda, Koji

Sato, Rikido

Shoji, Mezo

Jiro, Kyoka

Sero Hanta

Tokoyami, Fumikage

Todoroki, Shoto".

I didn't want to keep reading. I know my surname is supposed to come soon, but what if instead of it being for me it's for Kachan. I don't want to think about the possibility. No! I have to think positive. All Might trusted me with his quirk, I have to be the best!

"Hagakure, Toru

Midoriya..." My eyes didn't want to continue reading what if it wasn't me. I couldn't look at Kachan in the eyes if I wasn't even going to be in the hero course. 'Toughen up and smile Deku. Be positive.'

"Bakugou." I knew it. I knew it couldn't possibly be me.

"Oh hey." said someone from behind me. I looked back to see the girl I rescued during the entrance exam practical.

"Hi!" I said back.

"Are we in the same class?" she asked me.

"I don't know, what's your name?" I asked as I looked back at the list in front of me.

"My name is Uraraka Ochako." She said smiling.

" Oh I don't think so,you see you got placed in Class 1 A, and well I think I have to go look for my placement over there at the General Studies Class table." I said backing away. I couldn't believe just how much I'd failed.

"Wait, isn't your surname Midoriya?" She asked as she got a better view of the list.

"Yeah, but don't bother, the Midoriya there is just my brother." I said angry. Why was Kachan so lucky? Why did he get everything?

"But there is a Midoriya, Izuku here as well." She said looking in the back page of the Class 1 A students.

"WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Are you Midoriya, Izuku?" She asked me. As I nodded. Then she showed me the back page that held three names.

"Midoriya, Izuku

Mineta, Minoru

Yaoyorozu, Momo"

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go Midoriya-Kun or do you want us to be late on our first day."

After meeting Ochako-San we went to our assigned class room and I was mortified to see most students were already inside and talking to each other.

I recognized a few faces from the entrance exams.

For example Lida- San was lecturing Tokoyami- San about having his feet on top of the desk that had been passed down to us from previous generations.

Then there was Hagakure- San. I had read about her quirk. Invisibility.

"Everyone sit in your seats." Lida said moving his arms in a strange robot like manner.

Everyone took their seats.

Looking at the empty seat in front of me worried me to no ends.

Kachan wasn't here yet.

RING, the bell rung, and right as it rung Kachan walked in calmly.

He glared at me and sat in his seat.

"Does anyone know who our teacher is?"

"He should already be here," whispered someone else.

"Alright Class. I am your homeroom teacher Aizawa. Let me tell you right now, I will not tolerate any misbehaviors from any of you, if there is any you can kiss U.A goodbye. And before you ask. I do not believe in the entrance exams; which is why today we will be having physical exam to test your quirks. The one with the lowest score will get kicked out." He said as he pulled a sleeping bag from underneath his desk.

"What? But we just got accepted plus it's our first day!" complained a guy with red spiky hair.

"It doesn't matter, UA is not like any other school meaning we teachers get to make our own rules." Mr. Aisawa replied entering the sleeping bag. "Also now I must rest, so do not even dream of waking me up, unless it's a life or death situation."

"Wait... what? Just like that? What kind of hero is this guy," asked the guy with the purple balls in his hair.

"It doesn't matter what he makes us do, even it makes no sense, we must follow our Sensei's commands." Iida said, looking positively worried.

"It doesn't matter Deku! You're just a quirkless loser, who is gonna get his butt handed to him anyways." Kachan said probably noticing the look of worry on my face.

"Emm who are you speaking to Midoriya-San?" asked Iida.

"Huh?"

"He is speaking to me Iida-San." I said.

"Isn't your name Izuku? Why would he call you Deku?"

"I AM OUTTA OF HERE!" Kachan said grabbing his belongings. Everyone sat still and watched with wonder filled faces.

"Was he disrespecting you or something?" The dude with red hair, who's name I had found out to be Kirishima, asked.

"Nah that's what he's called me since we were little kids. He is my brother though so it's not technically bullying at least according to our middle school counselor."

"It's still not alright!" Ochako-San said.

"Don't think to much into it. Anyways we should go catch up with Kachan because I honestly don't want Aisawa Sensei to think I am lazy on the first day of class." I said grabbing my stuff. Everyone in the room turned their eyes on the sleeping teacher's figure. I wonder what Pro-Hero he is, if he is even one. He has to be right. They wouldn't allow a person that is not a pro-heroe to teach at UA.

"Somehow I doubt that to actually happen. " Someone who I couldn't see said. While Ashido nodded. I guess that must be Hagakure, who's quirk is invisibility.

"Whatever let's go, he did tell us to go so let's do it."

That day I realised that if I wanted to succeed and someday become the number 1 heroe, I would have to master my quirk quickly. Even Aizawa- Sensei made it a point to point out my liability and make me feel worthless compared to everyone else here. Although I am well aware that everything he said is true. Coming in last was a huge risk and I most definitely won't survive here unless 'One for All' becomes my power not All Might's borrowed power.

Kachan was really angry with me as well, he had been so sure that I had cheated to pass the practical, that when he saw me break my finger in the physical exams using my quirk he almost died of a heart attack. I knew he was angry so I walked way behind him with Uraraka-San and Iida-San.

"Hey Midoriya-Kun is it okay if I call Deku, I know that you're brother calls you that name as an insult, but I would rather give it a new meaning" She stopped talking for a few minutes looking deep in thought, "OH I know how about from today on Deku is the name of someone who will try their hardest to accomplish his goals and no matter what he won't give up."

As she smiled at me the universe and the stars stood still. Gosh she's so beautiful and nice.

'WHAT AM I DOING I AM ACTUALLY TALKING TO A GIRL'

"I think that's a cool thought Uraraka-Chan." Iida said nodding.

"Alright then from today on Deku is the name of a guy who never quits to achieve his goals no matter what." I said with new found strength.

I didn't know it back then but these were about to become the best friends I could've ever asked for although out best friend group did grow practically to the whole class. I guess that's what happens when you spend as much time as we all did together in our high school years. There were many obstacles and let's just say our first years couldn't have been more full of villains trying to kill or brainwash some of us.

Before we knew it Summer arrived and then it was over once again after some seriously dangerous situations.

Coming back to finish our first year seemed like a piece of cake until the notice that UA had decided to become a boarding school in order to protect the students at all times.

"Mom come on, I will try my hardest not to get hurt plus you know I learned a lot with Gran Torino during my internship and even though I got seriously injured while at camp, I was just doing my job s a future hero. Protecting a small child mom, one who didn't believes in heroes or villains." She didn't let me finish.

"No! I won't allow either of you to return to that damned school!." She screamed. Kachan who had so far just hid in his room came out almost flying.

"What did you just say mother?" He asked with those murderous eyes of his.

"Katsuki just think about everything and put yourself in my shoes for a second. You were kidnapped and you're brother has gotten more broken bones in half a school year than in a lifetime of you two fighting." She sighed, " No! I won't allow for either of you to return to UA next week. In fact you should probably start looking for a new school." She said before turning her back on us.

"This is all your fault Deku!" Kachan said getting near me, "if you weren't such a weakling then mom would have let me go. Why can't you just drop dead at last." He punched me and ran away, very unlike Kachan.

I decided I needed to make a plan and set into action.

Immediately I had the perfect plan.

I searched for the woman who gave birth to me, until I found her in the kitchen. "Mom! I have to apologize to you beforehand but, mom for as long as I can remember All Might inspired me and yet now that my dream is at arms reach you pull me back down as if you wouldn't like for me to fulfill my every longing." I know that the way to get to her is to make her sentimental, she'll feel guilty, "Plus mom just think of all the wonderful I can enjoy with you all.Please mom, let us go, please."

"Alright, alright I will, but stop. When did you learn that wonderful guilt tripping system?" She asked me.

"Anyways one or two of UA teachers will probably be coming soon. Thank you so much mom. I love you."

"Okay, okay, take this to your brother and please don't break anything."

 **Author's Note**

 **Anyways here was this chapter sorry for the manga spoilers and all, but because I've already read the manga and then watched the anime I already knows everything that each new episode brings. It kills me, but I wasn't strong enough I couldn't wait for a new episode and before I knew it I had read 134 chapters of a manga.**

 **Anyways HAVE A NICE SUMMER**

 **unto THE NEXT TIME.**

 **Emily1050**


	4. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHT so after some thoughts I decided that I really don't want to spoil the manga for people, so I am going to start just making up things, because there's a lot in the manga. SO maybe I am just gonna do a time skip sort of thing and let you all enjoy the information as it happens. And maybe during some chapter in which there is a recall or something. I'll put a manga spoiler warning, but I'll try really hard to avoid those.ANYWAYS IF YOU SKIPPED THE MESSAGE ON TOP it practically says, THAT THERE WILL BE A TIME SKIP and I WILL TRY TO AVOID MANGA SPOILERS**.

 _CHAPTER: EDITED_

 **Three Years In The Future**

 _Dear: Midoriya, Izuku I'm very pleased with everything that I've seen in the news about you during your time in UA, and your internships. I am very sorry that you're time at UA has been full of so many obstacles that could've left you unable to become a ProHero. Anyways to cut the chat, I wanted to contact you for that matter itself. I am sure All Might has spoken to you about us. We are his Hero Agency, if you haven't noticed yet and do to his retirement we've been in search of a new ProHero with the capacity to become the next Symbol of Peace. We have closed down the agency, but you will be able to open it up again this Spring after you graduate. We truly believe that you have the potential after watching closely videos of you in action over the past few years. While yes you started at the very bottom in UA you quickly surpassed all your classmates. Anyways I am sure that many are proud of you today as they look down from heaven today. Or even as they watch you right now. Salutations Fujisaki, SuzukiI couldn't believe it. I am actually being asked to open up my own agency after graduation. Most of us will just be sidekicks for a few years and then open up our own agencies, but I get to do it early on. I mean of course I've already been a sidekick, but still._

So many amazing people had taught me so much. I couldn't let their sacrifices go to waste. They were all inspirations I had to continue to work hard and surpass all the Pros that had years of experience.

"Hey Deku!" someone called from behind as I thought of everything in the dorm's common room.

I turned my head slightly to see Uraraka. She was always so graceful in the morning. Don't get me wrong she's beautiful at every hour of the day, but during the morning there's just this glow to her that makes her aura somehow feel even warmer.

"Oh hey Uraraka- San." I said blushing.

"No don't tell me another agency letter requesting for you to be a sidekick for them." She said with a smile, meanwhile a rosy tint spread through her cheeks.

"Not exactly." I said giving her the letter. I didn't mind her reading through my letters as long as they weren't from anyone that knew about One For All. She took a few seconds to read the letter and then give it back.

"Wow, that's amazing."

Everyone in both hero courses were nervous about receiving just one letter from an agency requesting for a sidekick and here I was practically getting from 5 to 8 letters daily for the past five months, and well today when I thought they were all done I receive this. Today I was supposed to deny all the agencies I didn't want and choose the one I wanted. In fact I spent all of last night going through my options. Practically all agencies of top ten heroes, except for Endeavor because of his hatred of me, and then to the lowest hero agencies.

"Now I have to think things through again." I complained. While yes going directly to being a hero sounded awesome specially if it was with All Mights past workers, but I had thought that maybe as a sidekick I would get to learn more techniques. "I kind of wanted to learn more from ProHeroes as a sidekick."

"That doesn't matter anymore you can make your own techniques, plus even though All Might quit working at UA after everything that happened our first year here, he still keeps in touch with you, and you also have Gran Torino. Plus all the sidekicks you worked with at you're other internships both during the school years and the ones that you only spent a week with after the School's Sports Festival. Apart from me of course, if you ever need some sidekick advice just call me and I'll help you." She said looking at her hands that were resting on top of her thighs.

Looking at her, I noticed the tears forming in her eyes and grew worried. Did I somehow hurt her. I thought about our conversation, and didn't see anything out of the ordinary there. She too had received many sidekick request from many great agencies, so she wasn't mad at that either. Not being able to think of anything that could have made her cry I thought about my unhealthy crush on her.

Over the years things had gotten so out of hand between us that by now Todoroki knew about it, Iida did too, heck it would not surprise me if even Kaminari had caught on. Kirishima had even confronted me about it. If I don't tell her anything now, I will never have the courage and we'll go on just being friends.

"Hey Uraraka, we've... um... how do I say this ..."

"YOU FRICKIN IDIOT BASTARD" Kachan came into the room pointing his index finger at me.

"Huh? Oh Kachan; what can I do for you?" I asked, slightly annoyed that he'd interrupted us.

"Answer your damn phone you DAMN NERD, Mom says she's called you three times, and since you didn't answer, she got worried and called me. WHICH ENDED UP IN HER WAKING ME UP. I AM GONNA KILL YOU." He said about to attack me.

"Oh, sorry I left my phone in my room when I went for my morning run and then I just sat here, so I haven't checked it since yesterday." I said, not caring in the slightest that he was practically in my face. I am used to this after eighteen years of it.

"DON'T SORRY ME, LEAVE MISS FLOATY OVER THERE AND GO ANSWER YOUR DAMN FRICKIN (I refuse to write here the word that Bakugou would actually say, but you can guess) PHONE YOU DAMN NERD." He said stomping out of the room.

Uraraka chuckled lightly, " I wonder if he'll ever change?" she said.

"I doubt it, and I speak from years of experience."

"Who knows maybe he'll meet a girl, fall in love, and change for her."

"My mom always says that if she ever has grandchildren she knows they'll probably be my kids rather than Kachan's." I said laughing. Then I grew serious remembering what I was trying to tell her before I got rudely interrupted. "Anyways as I was trying to tell you, Uraraka I..."

"What are you two still dressed like that and here, graduation starts in less than four hours, most girls are all at Yayorouzus room trying to fix their hair and makeup." Iida said, as he came almost completely dressed into the room. He was wearing a white button up, with a black expensive looking suit and a blue and white, ingenium tie.

" I'll go in a few minutes my hair and makeup are easy anyways." Uraraka said. "Plus Deku was telling me something anyways." She turned back to me after she said that.

"Oh what was it Midoriya- Kun?" Iida asked giving me a look.

"Umm Iida, I've already spoken to you about it, you think that maybe I can talk to Uraraka now please?" I said giving him a look back.

Uraraka was looking extremely down now and really confused.

"Ahh so it's about that okay, then I'll leave you to it," He said with a smirk.

When I was sure he had left the room, I turned my attention back to Uraraka, who looked really sad for some reason now, even sadder than before. "So as I was saying.."

"Hurry up Deku, you're mom was calling you remember," she said looking at me and then back at her hands.

"Oh yeah... you're right. Okay I am just gonna come out and say it..." I took her hands into mine and kneeled down on the floor, her eyes grew wide. No I am not proposing, but it's just as important. "I have liked... no, loved you for quite some time now, as I am almost sure everyone here is already aware, anyways I wanted to know if you'd give me the honor of calling you my girlfriend?" I said closing my eyes expecting the worst.

She looked at me crying. "Yes, yes, yes. I a hundred yeses." She said before throwing herself at me and kissing me.

Completely surprised I lost balance and fell from my knees. with her falling on top never separating our lips though.

"Cough, cough." Someone said from behind us after a few seconds. "Guys this is public area please my eyes." Someone else said. "GOD I SHIP IT!!" definitely Ashido- San. "I wonder when this development happened."

"I guess we better go our separate ways now." I said blushing after our kiss ended. Still laying on the floor.

Yeah, but before we do." She said leaning down to kiss my lips again.

"Eww please stop with this lovey doveyness of yours," someone who sounded like Kaminari said.

"There perfect now I am satisfied. For now anyways." Uraraka said standing up and helping up as well.

"You guys are gross cute." said Aoyama.

"Why are you guys all here, don't you all have to get ready anyways?" asked Todoroki from the entrance of the room.

"Midoriya and Uraraka are finally dating. However they're love dovey selves have made us gag prone for the rest of the day. Hurry Yaoyorozu-San create a vomit repellant or something." Kirishima said.

"You guys are so dumb! Anyways I am happy for them they have been beating about the bush for so long." Yaoyorozu said coming behind Todoroki.

"Look who's talking," said Kainari, "when you and Todoroki-San make such an adorable couple!"

"Stop spewing such ridiculous blasphemous words," Yaoyorozu responded as both she and Todoroki blushed silently.

"Anyways Uraraka, I guess I'll see you later," I said leaning down to kiss her one more time.

The last few seconds of our kiss went by to fast for my liking, but we both moved away from one another and began to walk towards our respective rooms.

"Umm Deku wait!" she said turning around and halting in her movements. I too stopped and turned to face her. The room had an audience just watching, but to me it was just us two.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"You don't have to call me Uraraka anymore," she said blushing looking down at her hands like she had been doing all morning, "you know, you can call me Ochako now or even Uravity, either is fine," she turned around again and began her way towards her room once more, leaving completely frozen and dumbfounded. I smiled and began to make my to my room, when I reached the stairs I realised she was probably in the stairs right now too, meaning if I yelled she would still here me.

"I LOVE YOU OCHAKO-CHAN!" I said as loud as my voice could go. I waited a few seconds before getting a response.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" She replied. My smile grew and then turned into a scowl after an idiot opened his mouth.

"OMG YOU GUYS IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A MINUTE. HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE YOU GUYS AFTER GRADUATION." Obviously Mineta had an issue with our public display of affection.

Reaching my room, I spent a few minutes looking through my stuff to find my phone and call my mom, I had so many boxes half packed. How was I supposed to pack all of the All Might merchandise that I'd collected over the years, that's beyond my level of understanding.

Finally finding my phone, I unlocked it and true to Kachan's words there were missed calls from both him and my mom, which surprised me; When did Kachan get my number? wasn't he the one who said I wasn't worthy of being in his contacts and neither of having his phone number. Honestly the only reason I had his phone number was because I stole it from mom a few years ago otherwise.

I pressed down mom's name and she responded almost immediately.

"MIDORIYA IZUKU ARE YOU AWARE OF HOW MANY I'VE CALLED YOU AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO MAKE EXCUSES FOR YOURSELF. I KNOW THAT YOU WERE AWAKE." She screamed into the phone so loudly that I had to pull it a few feet away from ears.

"I am sorry mom, I just went on my morning run and forgot my phone, sorry." I said trying to calm her.

"OH YEAH? AND RUNNING TOOK YOU AN HOUR AND A HALF."

"Umm I was speaking to someone after the run mom." I said again.

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO GET YOUR PHONE FIRST. SOUNDS TO ME LIKE TOO MANY COINCIDENCES. Anyways I'll let it slide, just don't ever worry me like that again please. I got so scared I had to call your brother this early in the morning and you know how he gets!" She said sighing.Yeah Kachan was always grumpy, but for some reason in the morning that was quadrupled. "God what did I do to deserve such needy children, one sensitive and thoughtful, but too messy for his own good and the other too ballistic and angry."

Mom's mumbled prayer made me chuckle. Not because of anything, just that most parents worried about their teens rebelling, but mom asked God what she had done to deserve such opposite children, both equally tiring though. "You both will give me grey hairs before I past my forties."

"Sorry mom, I'll try not to forget my phone again." I said.

"I know you will, but will still fail, you promised me the same thing two weeks ago, but it's alright. Son I was actually calling this morning first to congratulate you on graduating at the top of your class. Who would have thought the two stop students of UA's class 3A are both my children." She said with a crying like voice from the other side. "Now you will both continuously risk your life's, Oh God what if you break your arm again, or your brother explodes a building out of anger."

"MOM CALM DOWN, both Kachan and I know how to take care of ourselves. Nothing will happen to us." I said trying to calm her hysterical cries.

"Alright honey, so anyways. There's another reason why I needed to talk to you. I need you not to make any plans with your friends after graduation, I already told your brother, I need to have a serious talk with you both." She said in her serious tone. Mom barely took on that tone.

"What is so important mom?"

"I know that both of you are aware that I am ashamed of the story behind your father, and I know that throughout your lives the both of you haven't asked questions about him because you were scared that I would cry, but this time I have to tell you."

"Mom, Kachan and I have lived eighteen years without knowing anything about that man and we've done just fine. You don't need to tell us anything." I said trying to help her.

"I know you say that, but you deserve to know him, and he deserves to know that he has two sons that he never knew about. I am doing this either way. Whether or not you choose to have a relationship is up to the three of you." She said, "anyways I am sure you have a lot to prepare still and I am sure that all your All Might merchandise might need more boxes."

"Okay bye mom. I love you."

"I love you too." She said before hanging up.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey guys so I hope everyone's enjoying their summer. I know I am. It's my last summer before college and I am so tired of people telling me to start applying for colleges. Like come on give me a chance to assimilate the fact that I am almost an adult. (Even if I don't feel like one)**

 **SO ANYWAYS YOU BETTER HAVE READ THe AUTHOR'S NOTE ON TOP IT'S IMPORTANT!**

 **ALSO y'all please comment, favorite, and follow.**

 **SEE Y'ALL SOON (hopefully)**

 **HAPPY SUMMER!**

 ** _From Emily1050_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys I am back. So this inspiration streak has got me rolling, I mean two chapters in one week, not only that, but just think about the days I still have left, maybe I come up with some more ideas. I am actually avoiding human interaction at this moment, but whatever on to the** Chapter Edited

There are many times in a person's life in which he faces fear, nervousness, anticipation, confusion, amnesia, and stress. Well for me right now was one of those moments. Being top of my class had been a requirement for me throughout my years at U.A, but being valedictorian meant that I actually had to speak at graduation and knowing that almost the entire country tuned in to watch the next set of heroes that U.A was graduating didn't help.

Hell a few years ago I was that guy freaking out about the students of U.A that were graduating. To me at the time it seemed a little unreal like they weren't human or something; however today proved to me that we're all human no matter how cool we are.

I sat in my dorm room looking around it almost feeling nostalgic.

This had been my room for the past two years and a half of my life and here I was about to walk out of it, leaving it completely empty save for the bed. Ready for a new inhabitant. The walls that had held All Might posters until a few minutes ago were now completely empty, everything about me was gone from this room.

Before my thought got any more depressing I heard Iida call out my name.

"Midoriya! Hurry up and come out, we're supposed to already be on campus." He said. I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it and saw my friends all carrying they're stuff out of their rooms,

"Where is everyone taking their belongings? We have to go to graduation." I asked Iida who hadn't moved from where I am guessing he had been when he called my name.

"Aizawa Sensei passed by earlier today after you came into your room as a matter of fact. He told us to leave our belongings in the common areas of each floor and that after graduation a troop would come a take our stuff to wherever it is we'll be living from today on." He replied starting to walk away with his own stuff, that I hadn't noticed on the floor.

"Wait Iida-San, how do they know where we'll be living?" I asked him again a little confused.

"Come on Midoriya-San you're smart, you know that paper that today is the deadline for us to turn in. You know the one that assigns us to a ProHero as a temporary sidekick. Yeah well that's how." He said before leaving. His words, brought back my earlier thoughts, should I choose to become a Pro directly after High School or should I become a sidekick.

I decided that the only one who could help me was All Might so I went back into what would be my old room and gently closed my door.

I searched for my phone inside my pant pockets and quickly found it. I dialed All Might's number and it took him a while to respond.

"Hello?" He asked, sounding tired and sleepy.

"All Might are you all right?" I asked him. He sighed on the other end of the phone causing me to worry.

"Kid! It's early why are you calling me right now. You just disturbed the best hours of the day."

"Sorry, but I need your advice." I said, he never turned me down when it came to helping me.

"Well are you gonna tell me what it is or am I just going to fall asleep with the phone in my ear." He asked after several seconds of silence had passed.

I sighed and continued on to explain, "okay so you know how I've been practically receiving letters from different Hero agencies for the past few months none stop?"

"Yeah, of course I know. You called me yesterday at 12am because you couldn't decide which one to choose between your top two." He replied. That was true, but shouldn't that make him happy that I count on him for decisions like this one.

"Well this morning when I came back from my morning run and checked my mail I was surprised to see a new letter from another Hero Agency had arrived."

"Oh No! Please tell me that you're not confused again?" He pleaded.

"I am sorry, but wait that's not all, the agency is asking me to go from U.A straight to being a hero. Also they are your old agency." I finished speaking and waited for his response.

"Kid you need to stop asking me for advice when it comes to these things, they're your responsibility, but just this once I am going to try and help you." He said he made a humming sound for a few minutes before he spoke again," Aha I've got it! You should choose my old agency. That way you will have a bigger chance of becoming the Symbol of Peace from a young age, and the people won't feel my retirement for as long as they would have to if you chose to become a Sidekick"

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said sighing. That was the answer that I was going for, but I just wasn't sure if I was ready to really be out there as a hero. Well I guess I'll never know unless I try.

Ochako and All Might agreed, which meant that it was probably for the best.

"Hey All Might why are you still sleeping you're supposed to be getting ready to stand side by side with our teachers today." I told him knowing that he had been planning on not going to the graduation at least not as a teacher.

"You know I don't feel like I belong there, I was only a teacher at U.A for a year and I only actually taught a class for a few months." He said. After All Might's fight with All for One he hadn't been able to go back to his regular teacher activities so he just stayed as a counselor for any of us to talk to, mainly me.

"Don't think like that you deserve to be there just as much as Aizawa Sensei."

"He is been your homeroom teacher for three years, I don't think anyone can compete with him."

"You can, I know for a fact that since I was a child you were my inspiration and Kachan's as well, and Todoroki told me once about how his father beat him once because he thought you were the coolest dude ever. You have been teaching us practically our entire lives, and specially to me you've been a teacher I mean you passed down One for All to me and taught me how to prepare my body for it and then taught me how to no hurt myself using it." I said trying to make him see my point.

"That last one, I didn't do. Gran Torino did, not me." He said.

"Gran Torino helped me understand what you had already told me though. All Might I won't have the strength to give my speech if you're not there; so please go. I have to go now, but I hope you otherwise this will be the first time that U.A's valedictorian just stares at the crowd for a few minutes." I said trying to scare him so that he would go.

"FINE! I'll go just practice your speech okay? Oh man now I can't go back to sleep. Sometimes kid I really dislike you." He said.

"That's alright, talk to you later." I said and hung up.

Not even a minute passed by before Todoroki and Iida barged in. Iida was wearing an angry face and Todoroki his usual serious face.

"Midoriya, we need to go. Why are you still here?" Iida asked, dragging me out of my bed.

"He's feeling nostalgic, duhh!" said Ojiro from the hallway.

"Midoriya? The greatest of us all? No way! He is definitely doing something cool." Responded to Sero.

"You guys never grow up, leave Midoriya alone." Shoji joined in.

"WHAT IS THIS TALK ABOUT THAT DAM STUPID IDIOT DEKU! SHUT UP!" oh Kacchan when will we ever be on good terms.

"Midoriya Katsuki, why are you always screaming some of us have been trying to sleep on the couch here," Toru said as her gloves suddenly came into view.

I decided to walk outside and take my things so that Iida and everyone else could stop fighting with me.

"HELP!! I CAN'T CARRY THIS BED OUT!" Yaoyorozu screamed for help.

I decided to leave my things with everyone elses and go help her. When I got there I noticed that Sato was already trying to help her out, but he was struggling.

"Hey Sato-San let me help you." I said. I saw him raise his head and nod at me. I got to work the first problem was that the bed was too wide for the door.

"How were you even able to fit it in the first time anyways?" I asked trying to see if the bed had any ways of making it smaller. The moving group had already taken the mattress, now we just had the wooden post, but even sideways it didn't fit.

"I didn't," She said slightly blushing, "It took quite the lot of power, but I was able to create it on our first day here. I never thought about what it would take to take it out."

By this point Yaoyorozu was on the verge of tears.

"YOU DAMN IDIOTS!" Kacchan said walking into the abnormally small space room and blowing the bed up. "THERE DONE!" He walked out leaving behind the ash and the stench of burnt wood.

"I am so sorry." I said bowing for my brothers actions.

"It's alright Midoriya-Kun I guess Mr. King Explosion Murder had the right idea." She said walking out of the now empty room, "I'll have someone come and clean it up while we're at graduation."

"Guys if we don't go now, we're not going to make it on time," said Tsuyu as she and Ochako walked by the door.

"Alright everyone let's hit the road!" said Iida as everyone started to make their way out of the building. Some had tears thinking about not living together anymore others were nostalgic of their old rooms and the many memories that these halls held.

It took a few minutes before all twenty of us were standing outside about to step on to our final day as students in U.A.

"Everyone has the Cap and Gown right?" Tokoyami said seriously.

"Ahumm," was all that Koda said. While others such as Kaminari gulped and ran back inside.

"I knew it was all to good to be true," Jiro said.

"Not all can be as prepared and awesome as I am!" Aoyama said as he made a sly face and curved his arm inwards. "OUCH! WHO PUNCHED ME?"

"Me of course," responded Toru's voice.

"Calm yourself Aoyama-San," Todoroki said freezing his feet before he tried to retaliate to her punch.

"I didn't think you were into that kind of relationship Toru-Chan, but I guess nothing else can be expected of someone invisible as yourself." Mineta said almost drooling.

I couldn't help but laugh at my friends. I would surely miss spending every day with these guys, and not getting to live with each other either. Before someone else could fight Kaminari came back with a bag in his hand, probably containing his Cap and Gown.

Then as we passed by the Class 3B's building we joined up and walked together. Yes everyone was graduating in the same auditorium. First I would give my speech and the they would go on calling on from class 3K and making their way up to us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen today we are gathered here to watch as these powerful, tactful, skillful, smart children step further on their journey to success," Nezu Sensei said. "From Heroes, to Developmental Studies, to Mechanics who Support our Heroes, to Management, and to future citizens of this world of quirks. Every student here today has probably experienced at some point during their journey at U.A risky situations that have put them in harm's way and well class A can probably spend hours and hours just speaking about the many times that they were cornered by villains, and no I am not proud that our students' lives were at risk, so don't misunderstand me, but I am proud to be able to say that this years classes are probably more prepared for the real world than any other class before them. Without further ado let's get this show started."

We, the students, had been lined up by classes on the door and now we'd walk in.

The order went from Class 3A to Class 3K.

"Walking in first we have the very top of our hero course, class 3A," Midnight Sensei called out each class and each student by name to sit in their perspective seats. I was of course sitting in the second row in the front and next to me were Kacchan and Mineta. Not really the best companionship, but I guess it's what I have to pay for having my surname.

"Now we call this year's valedictorian Midoriya, Izuku or as most of you will soon get to know him, Deku!" Nezu Sensei began to introduce me. He belongs to Class 3A and has been witness and sidekick to very important moments in the past three years." I walked up to the stage and stood next to him. My nerves were killing me. I surveyed the crowd nervously and found Ochako sitting in the first row. She was giving me the biggest smile, somewhat calming my nerves.

"Before we have this wonderful future Hero speak I would like for his homeroom teacher to tell us a little bit about Midoriya. Aizawa, Shoto!"

Wait! What? Oh no, this just turned for the worst. He is probably gonna talk about how reckless I am and how he doesn't think I'll be a great hero, hell he'll probably even talk about how he was in disagreement over making me valedictorian.

During my deep thoughts Aizawa Sensei had replaced Nezu Sensei next to me and was now speaking into the microphone.

"I met Midoriya, Izuku about three years ago, he was reckless and had absolutely no control over his quirk and always ended up breaking himself whenever he used his quirk." I knew it, this would be very embarrassing. "I didn't think he deserved a spot in class A, in fact I really wanted to kick him out. On our first day of class I spoke to him about how I didn't believe he could ever become a hero, I was really close to kicking him out. However I saw in him determination and everytime he failed, he learnt something. To him it didn't matter how he achieved victory as long as he was being fair and as much as I know that makes him a hero it also puts him in a dangerous situation. Anyways to cut the story short. It hadn't even been half a year when Midoriya went from being the lowest hero of class A to being within the top 10, and then after just one week he was already in the top three. Today and for the past two years and a half he has been number one in his class, never did he stop helping his classmates to try and surpass him, but in the end he always came out on top. Midoriya I have to apologize to you. In the past three years I've seen you grow up to be a hero that can definitely challenge the top heroes and maybe even replace them on the charts. SO watch out Endevor ,maybe your time as number one hero is close to over." Finishing his speech he turned to me and gave me his hand to shake. I gave him my own as tears filled my eyes.

I am so grateful of what everyone has sacrificed for me to be here today. Instead of shaking my hand as I thought he was going to do. Aizawa pulled me close and hugged me. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh my Aizawa stealing my prodigy from me." I heard All Might mutter from behind me.

I turned around and smiled he'd kept his promise.

"All Might don't say such things in public." Aizawa said back going back to his usual serious face. He walked back to his seat and sighed.

All Might winked at me and walked to the podium.

Everyone cheered. He was still their symbol of peace despite his battered look. I smiled even more.

"Hello to everyone here. I didn't have a lot of time as a teacher in U.A, but while I was here I had the pleasure of teaching Midoriya, and can I just say that my boy, you will one day surpass me and if still live I will make sure to congratulate you since I know just how hard you can be with yourself. I know you have a bright future as a hero and it's not that far away." He said before giving me a hug as well.

I hugged him back and even if I would never tell anyone to me it felt as if my father had just told me that he was proud of my achievements.

He pulled away and smiled before sitting in the seat placed for him next to the teachers. Nezu walked back to the podium and smiled at me.

"And without further ado this year's valedictorian Midoriya, Izuku." He walked away and signalled for me to give my speech.

"Umm… okay.." I said nervously shaking. Oh man the nerves are getting to me. "I am sorry, I am just…. really nervous. So first I want to thank everyone who has encouraged me through these past three years," I said, the I remembered my mom, "and my mom for an entire life of encouragement. She was my rock through the hard times, and even when she really wanted me to give up on my dream someway she still made it possible for me to grow stronger." I looked around for her and smiled seeing her seated near the exit. "Anyways hello to you parents, siblings, cousins, and friends of my many fellow classmates. For the past three years we've all lived and experienced U.A together as a class. It doesn't matter if I was in Class A of the hero course and she was in the Department of Support we became friends, or they over there were in Management, that didn't stop them from criticizing me or my fellow Hero Course students." I said pointing at Hatsume-San in the Department of Hero Support and at a group in the Department of Management. "All of us have been improving ourselves for the past three years with the goal of becoming better future citizens, heroes, developers for better technologies, managing and branding."

"And this was just our start!" I said suddenly losing my train of thought.

Kacchan for some reason came into mind for a second and I looked in the direction of where I'd been seating, there he was fuming in his seat. I could almost hear him say, _"YOU DAMN IDIOT DEKU, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF."_

"From today on we start the beginning of the rest of our lives. But before we all go our separate ways I've got to thank you, my fellow classmates, for being the hope of a better tomorrow. And as a past teacher once told me this is just us finally reaching the top of one mountain, but life's full of mountains to climb so get yourselves ready for a world of even more challenges. I say this as warning, however I know that all of us, here today, saying goodbye to U.A are ready to finally face life's mountains," I finished my speech and bowed before walking back to my seat.

Do to my nerves I had been sweating non-stop and Kacchan's anger didn't help the room's temperature whatsoever.

Before I could even notice Nezu Sensei began calling students up. Our class was the last so it took a while. When he called on my brother's name, I grew agitated.'I am next in line'.

"And once again Midoriya, Izuku!" He said. I sighed and stood up smiling. This is something that I have to do as a potential future symbol of peace.

As I grabbed my diploma I shook hands with all of the teacher's I'd had for the past three years.

"Congratulations my boy!" All Might whispered in my ear. Tears filled my eyes again and I continued walking.

"Well done Midoriya, you know I am going to miss your class a lot." Aizawa told me. I smiled at the man, he was awesome.

"Aizawa Sensei don't feel too nostalgic you'll see us practically everywhere now." I said making him grown. I walked away smiling.

Going back to my seat I thought about the future and grew excited at the thought of becoming a ProHero in such a small amount of time.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen after a long list of names we've finally come to the end of this ceremony. Class 3 stand up." Nezu Sensei ordered, we all followed his orders knowing that the next step was our pledges as heroes. "Repeat after me:"

"I (insert name) promise to always place the law above all never taking away a person's rights and freedom," He said and we repeated, " I promise to live a life devoted to my profession and always promote justice." He waited until we had repeated that, "With these word I declare you all ProHeroes, Hero Development Support, and Managers."

 _And Just Like That My Time At U.A Came To An End._

 ** _Next Time On "Surrounded In Love"_**

 ** _"Mom!" I said as she practically drained all the oxygen from my lungs._**

 ** _"Oh my baby you did so good!"_**

 ** _"YOU DAMN BASTARD DEKU!"_**

 ** _"Katsuki respect your brother!"_**

 ** _"But he isn't worthy!"_**

 ** _Oh how I missed my family. I looked around thinking of family and came across Ochako's family and her of course._**

 ** _"Hey Mom, I am going to go say hi to my girlfriends parent and then come back with her so you can meet her." I said beginning to walk away only to be pulled back._**

 ** _"GIRLFRIEND? WHAT?"_**

 **Author's Note**

 **This chapter was long and it had a lot of information too. Tell me if you guys are liking the story so far.**

 **Also if you guys see any mistakes let me know. I've been trying to edit, but it takes a while.**

 **Also that little preview! :)**

 **Please review, follow, favorite.**

 **Thank You for reading.**

 **Happy Summer!**

 **Emily1050**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wew! Yep you're correct it's another juicy chapter coming your way.**

"Mom!" I said as she practically drained all the oxygen from my lungs.

"Oh my baby you did so good!"

"YOU DAMN BASTARD DEKU!"

"Katsuki respect your brother!"

"But he isn't worthy!"

Oh how I missed my family. Thinking of family I scanned the crowd and came across Ochako's family and her of course. Her parents were from what I could see hugging her.

"Hey Mom, I am going to go say hi to my girlfriends parent and then come back with her so you can meet her." I said beginning to walk away only to be pulled back.

"GIRLFRIEND? WHAT?" She asked surprisedly.

"Oh yeah Mother has your dear Deku not told you, he finally had the guts and asked floaty girl out. I don't know how we're twins." Katsuki said in annoyance.

"Kacchan don't say it like that. Mom you know how I've spoken to you about Uraraka-San?" I asked hoping she would remember our many conversations on her over the past three years.

Mom looked pensive before making a face of recognition. "Isn't she the one who can make things and herself equal 0 gravity?"

"Yeah that's her. Anyways earlier today we were talking and I realized that I couldn't imagine my life without her, also both of us had been beating around the bush for the past three years and I just felt that it was the right moment, so I asked her out and well…" I said blushing. She smiled at me.

"Okay go get me that girl, I want to meet her."

"UGH MOTHER SERIOUSLY CAN WE JUST DITCH DEKU IN SOME TRASH PLACE AND TELL HIM HE'S ADOPTED." Kacchan said turning his back to me. Mom gave him the stare which made him sigh before turning around and glaring at me.

I decided to ignore his insult and just walk towards the Uraraka family. Reaching them I felt too awkward to speak so I just waited for Ochako to notice me.

She was speaking to a woman, who I assume to be her mom. Both of them were fangirling about something or someone.

"Mom he's just so cute, his green locks literally make me want to spend every second with him, and his personality is just so sweet. He always thinks of others first and he loves being a hero, I just like him so much!" Ochako said fawning. I smiled, I am pretty sure she's talking about me.

"This doesn't make me happy. My little girl is falling in love with a boy! I am going to hunt him down and send him flying into space." Her dad said grunting. His wife turned to look at him with an angry stare however because I was standing behind him she saw me and smiled again.

"Midoriya right?" She asked me making Ochako turn around in surprise, however Ochako's dad turned around and glared at me so intensely that I almost turned into a puddle of water.

He was the closest to me making it most normal for me to salute him first, but I really wanted to avoid it.

Toughen up Izuku, this is for the girl you like.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Uraraka." I said giving Ochako's dad my hand to shake. He looked me in the yes as if searching for any sign of weakness or dishonesty and then shook my hand.

When I went to let go of his hand he didn't let it go. I looked at my hands and then looked back at him. If I used One For All would that be disrespectful. He began to squish my hand and as much as I would love to say that I didn't feel anything I really did, nothing too bad because his quirk wasn't and strength quirk or an enhancement quirk. He nodded after a few minutes of just squishing and staring me.

Then he smiled and brought me in for a hug. "Welcome to the family young man!"

"Stop it, share him I want to meet the boy that's gonna steal my little girl from me." His wife said slapping her husband's shoulder.

He let go of me and immediately I was locked in another embrace. Mrs. Uraraka didn't waste time, not only that but do I look like a dog to her or something, she's petting me.

"You're right Ochako-Chan! Oh but look at these muscles, make sure not strain to much. Okay dear?"She said as her hands touched my forearms.

Feeling a little uncomfortable I gave Ochako pleading eyes and she laughed at me.

"Deku-Kun you're going to have to get used to this behavior." She said smiling at me. I sighed.

"That's rough man! Not even the girlfriend backs you up."Her dad said hugging his daughter.

"Ma'm please, my mom is in a hurry and she really wanted to meet Ochako." I said trying to not hurt her feelings.

"Trying to get rid of me this quickly dear son-in-law. I know how about we all meet your mom right now." She said beginning to drag me away. I looked behind at Ochako and her father and they were following behind us smiling sheepishly at me.

Oh God! What have I gotten myself into.

"Izuku dear," I heard my mom say after a few minutes of walking.

"Hello Ms. Midoriya-San!" Mrs. Uraraka said, letting go of me to hug my mother. Mom was really confused, this woman who she didn't know was hugging her after dragging her son across a room.

I looked at Ochako and begged for help with my eyes. She smiled and nodded before helping me stand up.

"Mom, this is Mrs.Uraraka-San she's my girlfriend's mom and that over there is her father," I said pointing at Mr.Uraraka.

Ochako's mom let go of my mom and instead stared at Kacchan who was just silent behind mom.

Then mom shook hands with Mr.Uraraka, before turning to look at where Ochako and I were standing with her gentle smile.

"Well are you going to introduce us or are going to have to wait another three years?" Mom said half jokingly.

I smiled nervously, "Mom, this is Uraraka Ochako. My girlfriend!"

They didn't waste time before hugging as well.

A few minutes passed and everyone was socializing. Well everyone, but Kacchan.

"MOM I THOUGHT YOU SAID, THAT WE WERE IN A HURRY. IT'S ALL YOU'RE DAMN FAULT YOU STUPID DEKU."

"Katsuki, right this instant apologize to these nice people and your brother." Mom reprimanded giving him a glare, which didn't really do anything. Kacchan just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I am so sorry, I honestly don't know where I went wrong with that child." Mom said bowing to apologize.

"It's no big deal Ms.Midoriya-San," Ochako's mom said, "we know raising teenagers is tough especially two as you've had to do."

"Not only that but with you being an only parent and all we are honestly really impressed." Mr.Uraraka joined in.

"Oh thank you," Mom said with watery eyes, "Oh an you dear do you forgive me for my son's disrespect."

"Ms.Midoriya-San you don't have to worry about me, remember I've been living with both Deku and katsuki under the same roof for the past three years. I am used to Katsuki's words by now." Ochako said with drop of sweat on her forehead.

"Oh I forget. You're right."Mom responded.

Looking at my watch I realized just how late it was and was about to make a comment on it when we all heard Aizawa Sensei's voice.

"Three years weren't enough, the school is closing right now. Please leave. I need a break from you all."

"Oh yeah you're right Aizawa-Kun," Ochako said smirking. The teacher's eyes flared with anger.

"What did you just call me? Did you forget I am your teacher."

"Actually Aizawa-Kun we just graduated meaning you are a fellow ProHero, not our teacher anymore," said Kirishima joining the conversation.

Aizawa-Sensei glared at all of us.

At some point our parents walked outside because before we knew it. Our class was all surrounding our beloved homeroom teacher.

"No guys, we should call him Eraserhead from now on." Said Mineta grinning.

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh guys how about Otousan, after all he's been our father figure for the last three years, you know." Aoyama said smiling as well.

"Stop it or else."

"Ooh Otousan works since most of us call our Dad's, Papa, or just dad ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Guys stop these childish antics already, no matter how much we improve he will always be our superior meaning we should just call him Aizawa-Sensei." Obviously Iida said.

"WHY AMI STILL SURROUNDED BY ALL YOU FRICKIN IDIOTS!"

"And here I thought today would be more normal," cried Ochako.

Our little class goodbye was filled with many tears and goodbyes; some of us would be moving across the country, which was heart wrecking but many would stick close by. The ride home with mom and Kacchan was quiet.

Who knew what was about to go down.

Mom barely ever spoke of our father to us growing up, so the fact that she was about to tell us everything she knew about him was unbelievable.

"Okay guys, how about you guys help me prepare the table for lunch and then we'll talk," Mom said beginning to walk away from us and into the house.

"Hold up, Mother you said we'd talk, if you enter that door you'll just keep prolonging the talk," Kacchan said. While I wanted to complain for bringing discomfort to our mom, I knew he was right. She was really avoiding the talk now.

"Mom, if you're not ready to tell us, you don't have to force yourself," I said. She turned to face us and her tear stained face became clear to us. "Mom, stop don't force yourself."

"No Izuku, your brother is right. If I keep on avoiding this conversation I'll never have the guts, and if I were to enter the apartment I'd just come up with more excuses to avoid it. So I guess we should get this over with," she said cleaning her tears, "it's not like I know a whole lot about him."

I looked at Kacchan. This is it, from now on we'd probably have the chance to meet our father.

Mom looked at her hands for a few minutes, "Where to start… well I guess I should explain how we first met anyways," she stopped and sighed, "I was around twenty five years old at the time, he must of been in his late twenties or maybe early thirties. My best friend, Bakugou Misaki, whom you both know, had just gotten engaged to Masaru. Anyways we decided to celebrate their engagement at a bar and well things went wild from there."

"You see Masaru and Misaki decided to head home early in the night, but I was a little bit jealous of what they had and at the same time a little hurt that my best friend would get married leaving me to be the single one in the group. So I drowned my sorrows away with alcohol."

I had figured as much.

"Anyways my entire life I'd always liked mysterious men, so when a scrawny blonde with dark eyes walked into the bar that night I just couldn't help myself." She said crying, "He was mysterious and had an aura that surrounded him that just enamoured me, so when he sat next to me, I almost choked to death. Then he proceeded to having a nice conversation with me. My memory is kind of fuzzy do to all the alcohol I had in me, but from what I can remember we left the bar and went on a walk and somehow he managed to convince him to go have some coffee at his house. That's all I remember. Though the next morning when I woke up I had a massive headache I left before he woke up, but I have a picture that we took on our walk that can maybe help you find him. Also this is a business card he had on his nightstand that I don't know why I took." She said passing us the picture of a young looking All Might and a business card with the name Toshinori Yagi.

I looked at my mom, "Mom do you know who this man is?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Mom this is All Might there's no way!" I said once more," Do you remember all those years ago when he fought to save Kacchan, but ended up looking super scrawny, this is definitely him deflated back in the days."

"You're right it does look like him! But is All Might's real name Toshinori Yagi?" asked Kacchan looking at the business card.

I thought long and hard about the times when Gran Torino had called him by his name.

My eyes widened in realisation, "it is."

"WHAT? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW YOU DAMN DEKU?"

"Simple, because that's what Gran Torino always referred to him as. My question is why does this business card say his real name and not his hero name?"

"Who knows?"

Mom stood up straight with a serious face, "I hope you guys can finally have what I stole from you for all these years. I won't hold it against you if you both grow to hate me, I just… I've just been really selfish!" She said running away and into the apartment.

"Mom wait, that's not true!" I shouted, making her stop.

"MOM, FOR THE PAST EIGHTEEN YEARS YOU'VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF BOTH OF US."

"Not only that, but you sacrificed yourself so many times for us, and I am sure if it would have been any other woman her own needs would have come before our own, but you mother, your the best mom anyone could ask for."

"AND WE LOVE YOU!" The words I'd never guessed would come from my brother's mouth.

Mom cried "I love you both so much!" She opened her arms wide open and we both ran to hug her.

Our mother despite all her faults, was truly remarkable.

A few days passed and Kacchan and I hadn't spoken about how to deal with the problem at hand.

I was in my new apartment in Hosu City. It was strange to think that a few years ago my friends and I had been here to fight Hero Killer, Stain and now we were back.

That's right Iida and Todoroki are here as well.

I sighed thinking about my ex-classmates. I honestly got so used to living with them that living by myself has become quite boring in just three days.

"Knock, knock," I heard a feminine voice from outside my door.

"Going!" I said excited to interact with another human, even if it's just the cleaning lady. I ran to the door and unlocked it as fast as I could.

Then I was pushed to the side by a very excited Ashido.

Before I knew it my apartment was filled with my friends, well except for those who weren't close by, who were only like two.

"Hey man, nice cribb you've got here!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"What kind of language is that Kirishima-Kun, apologize to Midoriya this instant."

"Hey Deku, do you by any chance know where I left my phone? I thought I might have left it here yesterday."

"Oooh Uravity, what were you doing here yesterday?"

"Uhh Kaminari-Kun, it really isn't like that!"

"Uhu whatever you say! But I am sure Midoriya enjoyed your visit." Mineta added.

"Stop saying such naughty things Mineta-Kun, shouldn't you be acting as more of a role model," Iisa said.

The conversations went on and on until it was really late.

"Guys I think we should probably get going now!"Tsuyu said picking up her things and waking up her roomates Ochako and Yayorouzu.

"You guys go on, I kind of want to talk with Deku for a little bit." Ochako told them as she stared at me. I wonder what has got her in this strange trance.

"Actually Midoriya, Iida and I wanted to know if maybe you'd like to move in with us?" Todoroki asked.

"What? For real?"

"Yeah, our apartment has three rooms so it makes sense, plus we thought you'd get lonely living here all by yourself."

"Then doesn't it make sense for you guys move in instead, this apartment has five rooms, plus it's in the better side of the city and Midoriya pays nothing to live here." Yayorozou said walking out of the room.

"She's right!" I told them. "How about tomorrow you guys move in, maybe we can even get Kirishima and Kacchan to move here as well!"

"Umm you mean you wouldn't mind living with Bakugou again, Midoriya?" Kirishima asked with sparkling eyes, "Man I thought I was ready to live with him as a roommate, but he is even worse then when we all lived at the dorm."

"Yeah,if it's alright with Todoroki and Iida, then I have no problem."

"It's fine with me!"

"Me too."

"Yes! It'll be just like old times." Kirishima said running out of the apartment. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Well Midoriya we'll be going now as well!" Iida said. He and Todoroki left minutes later followed by Mineta and Kaminari, and the Ashido, and Tooru. Before I knew it the only people in the apartment were Ochako and I.

"So yesterday I forgot to ask, how did the conversation with your mom go?"

"It was strange, I think neither Kacchan nor I were expecting it to turn out the way it did."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she told us about how she met our father and all that, then she gave us his business card and an old picture they took that night."

"So are you guys going to find him."

"I don't think we even need to look, we know the guy and that's what causes us the most confusion on how access the situation."

"Oh My Gosh! You actually know who it is! That's awesome you guys get to meet your father after all these years."

"Yeah, but at what expense."

"Deku, I won't ask who he is because I know that's between your brother, your mom, and you, but know that having a father in one's life is important. The fact that neither Katsuki nor you have had a father figure is not something all that good. Your mom has done her best and she's done well, but there are times when a fathers advice is needed and no matter how good of mom the mom might be, only the father can help." Ochako kissed me, "I love you okay? And no matter what happens I'm here for you. Anyways see you tomorrow."

"I love you too!" i said watching her walk out of the apartment leaving me in the annoying silence of my apartment once again.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys so what did you think. I know the chapter was a little rushed, but I mean that's because I was in a hurry to finish this chapter before Sunday rolled around.**

 **I am trying to establish a day of the week in which I will upload, but it's not 100%.**

 **Anyways please leave reviews, favorite, and follow.**

 **Thank you**

 **Emily1050**


	7. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT REALLY BUSY WITH COLLEGE STUFF. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND MAKE SURE TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW THE STORY OR REVIEW.**

 **HONESTLY I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEW WHICH IS WHY:**

 **I want to take the time to answer them, this is something I've been meaning to do. Okay so here we go:**

 _Gokku The Carrot: Thank you very much!_

 _agustingaleano322: Muchas gracias, espero que estes disfrutando la historia. Me da mucha alegría ver que tengo leyentes que hablan otros idiomas._

 _theLoverofAllThings: Lol, I totally get you, except I already decided that I want to enter vet school, but my mom keeps on trying to discourage me. She says I'd be more useful as a doctor. But for the love of life I like animals, people just aren't my thing. Anyways sorry for rambling, and thank you for reviewing!_

 _THISGIRL: WOW! Girl, hold your horses. I mean they just started dating and you already want the to move in together, a little fast maybe. But anyways I'll try to update as soon as I can, and thanks to you as well!_

 **I think that's all.**

 **Wew! Guys the confrontation with All Might can no longer be avoided. The time has come so get yourselves comfy here we go!**

A few minutes had passed since all my friends had left. However in my head Ochako's words continued to repeat themselves.

" _Deku, I won't ask who he is because I know that's between your brother, your mom, and you, but know that having a father in one's life is important. The fact that neither Katsuki nor you have had a father figure is not something all that good. Your mom has done her best and she's done well, but there are times when a fathers advice is needed and no matter how good of mom the mom might be, only the father can help."_

Could a father really be that important. All Might had been a father figure to me for the last three years, but now he was my actual father, did that make it different?

Should Kacchan and I really tell him the news.

I decided to consult my brother for advice, he was involved in this as well, so I had to think about him as well.

"Hey Kacchan." I said nervously into the phone.

"How did you get my phone number? DAM YOU DEKU!"

"I am sorry, I thought it'd be fine since you called the other day and all." I said coming up with an excuse on the spot.

"WHATEVER. What do you want anyways."

"I was wondering if it'd be a good time to discuss what we should do in regards to our talk with mom."

"I figured you were calling about that." He said sounding serious.

If there is one thing that I can for sure say about Kacchan is that despite his difficult behavior he's a good guy.

Maybe I wouldn't have agreed three years ago, but I've come to realize the facade he keeps up. I don't know why though, I don't understand why he doesn't let himself be himself, and I am not saying that he isn't difficult, quite the contrary. My brother is hot headed, hard headed, and let's not mention his horrible competitive side.

Despite all he is really caring, kind, and one of the hardest people to break.

I always wanted to be like him.

Now I know that would've never worked for me. All in all, I was meant to be weak, so that I could be strong, to be selfless and _risky._

"We need to decided. Are we telling him or are we just going to keep it to ourselves."

"That isn't what we need to decide. This is something we have to do. All Might deserves to know the truth Deku."

"Yeah, I know. Okay, so how are we going to do it?"

"All Might lives near your building right?"

"Yeah, actually he lives in a penthouse nearby, why though?"

"We're going to tell him, what we know. We're gonna come right out and say it!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS?!" I exclaimed, "All Might will not take it well. We need to strategize a good way to tell him."

"NO YOU DAMN IDIOT. If we do it in a more complex manner, he is going to think we actually knew for a long time, so he is going to get angry that we didn't tell him as soon as we knew, especially since he's extremely close to you."

I sighed, no I don't agree with Kacchan. All Might isn't the type to get angry over simple things such as withholding knowledge to make it more appealing.

"This isn't just simple information Deku. This is being a father type of thing. A father that hasn't been in his sons life's for over eighteen years. And while yes it's true that at least he knows both of us and has an idea about how we both are, he knows us as students or as future heroes, but he doesn't know us as sons. At least not me." He said lowering his tone at the end.

In all this I hadn't thought about how this affected Kacchan. All Might and I had a relationship beyond teacher, student. In fact "One for All" training had really made us close, but Kacchan's relationship with All Might was slim.

"Okay Kacchan, we'll do this however you want." I said giving in. My brother might be a jerk, but he was still my brother. And it's my responsibility to take care of him.

"Can we go tomorrow after we finish moving our stuff into your apartment?."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Okay, bye Deku."

"Wait Kacchan, I just wanted you to know that despite the relationship we've always had, I've always looked up to you. And I wanted to let you know, how grateful I am to have you as my twin brother."

"Just don't forget who's older."

"Yeah yeah, anyways good night Kacchan."

"Good night Deku."

I hung up after this, tomorrow just became even more complicated.

Walking into my kitchen I got a cup of juice from the fridge and chugged it.

I made some accommodations around the apartment, so that tomorrow everything would be a little easier.

Then I went to sleep.

My next morning started out similar to every morning since moving here.

I woke up at the sound of the alarm.

I checked my phone and saw Kacchan had texted me just a few minutes prior informing me that he would be arriving at my house in ten minutes.

Rapidly I changed into my day clothes and made my bed before throwing some vegetables and fruit in my blender with some more water to prepare breakfast.

Just as my veggie/fruit smoothie was finished when someone whom I obviously knew was Kacchan knocked on the door.

"What happened about moving your stuff first, where are Iida, Kirishima, and Todoroki?"

"I left without them."

"What? Why?"

"Because I am nervous."

"About what? we've met All Might multiple times."

"Yes, but what if he doesn't like me. He has deeper relationship with you than the one he had with me… What if?"

"Okay stop. This is so out of character for you Kacchan. Usually your calm or annoyed by my nervous rants. However I can understand how your feeling. Look throughout our entire lives to everyone but our mom you were the favorite one. In middle school you were the most attractive and the one with the best grades and the best quirk. And while I know things changed throughout our time at U.A, you were still at the top. I might have graduated top of our class, but you made it really difficult to achieve. Between you and Todoroki I wasn't too sure I was going to make it. But besides all that All Might has always admired you. The only reason why he wasn't as close to you as he was to me, was because of our quirks and what you know about it's distinct characteristics. So stop worrying and let's just get this over with."

He turned his back to me and sighed.

"Yeah you're right. I'll go back to the guys so we could finish moving in as fast as possible."

"Hey, wait. Listen I know that our relationship hasn't always been the best, but I am glad it was you the one who figured out the difference between my quirk to everyone else's. Also I am glad to have you as my twin." I said placing my right hand on the back of his shoulder.

"Despite all your stupid moves, your annoyingness, and everything else that I believe about you, I too am glad that you're my brother, Deku. But never forget that I will fight you till the end for the number 1 title." He said pulling away from me and turning his head sideways so I could see the smirk forming on his face. "See you later little loser brother Deku."

"See you Kacchan." I said smiling.

Going back to clean my breakfast dishes I began to think about all that could go wrong during today's meet with All Might.

Deep in thought I didn't notice the girl whom had just entered my apartment, until I felt hands rubbing my back in a slow pattern.

I jumped startled and looked back to see my grinning girlfriend.

"Oh my Gosh! I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes."

She giggled, "I can already see the headlines, New top hero, Deku, heart attack do to girlfriend startling him."

"Haha."

"I am sorry, it's just I thought you'd heard me come in since I opened the door and all."

"I was deep in thought."

"Yeah, I figured. Anyways I thought by now the guys would be moving in already.

"That was the original plan, but Kacchan figured he'd ditch everyone and show up to talk about you know, you know about the whole father thing, and well he just went back now so my guess is that they'll be here sometime soon."

"So what did you and Katsuki agree on?" She asked me sitting on a stool in the bar area of my kitchen.

"Well we're going to tell him today, after they finish moving in. Then we'll see what happens after that."

"I am glad you took my advice to heart."

"Yeah, I guess we'll see."

"Well changing the subject with me here we can move their stuff in, super fast and in an easy way." She said standing up and leaning to give me a kiss.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away and grabbed my hand dragging me away towards my living room.

"Hey wanna watch a movie while we wait for the guys to arrive."

"Okay, what do you want to watch?" I asked feeling my heightened senses after our small make out session.

"How about that really old movie that we saw about the two Pro-Heroes that got married despite their difference in ranks and their families hate towards each other. You know! The one that their families try really hard to keep them apart."

"Oh you mean the one that at then end he kills himself because he believes her dead, but it was all fake so that she could go to the new city he had been assigned as a hero to. But when she sees him dead she ends up also killing herself. Oh and lets not forget the evil villain that the male protagonist killed before taking his own life. I don't recall the name do you?"

"Of course I do, it's Julio and Romiette, it's a classic." She said with happiness clear in her eyes.

Since early in our relationship as friends I'd noticed Ochako's inner romantic.

"Okay let me look it up online and then we'll see it."

"It only took me a few minutes to have the movie playing. Sitting comfortably on the couch I noticed Ochako moving closer to me, until shed sat right next to me and had laid her head on my shoulder.

Feeling pleased about her proximity I couldn't pay attention to the movie, not that I cared.

After a few hours I heard knocks on my me up from the deep sleep spell I seemed to have fallen into during the movie. Looking at Ochako I noticed that she too had fallen asleep and was using my thighs as pillows now. Not wanting to disturb her I grabbed a pillow that was nearby and slowly lifted her head until she wasn't touching me anymore then I replaced my self for the pillow.

Looking at the time I noticed it was 1:30pm, the guys were late and Kacchan and I really had to hurry.

They knocked on the door again this time so hard that Ochako woke up from the loud noise.

"Huh? What's going on? Deku?"

"DAMN YOU, DEKU, COME OPEN THE DOOR!" Kacchan's voice was heard.

"Better go open the door," I said turning around as I heard her stand up and walk with me to the door.

Sighing I looked at her beautiful brown orbs and smiled.

"You're beautiful!" I said to her watching as her cheeks reddened deeply.

Deciding to open the door before my brother broke it was probably the smartest idea.

"Hey guys! Ready?" I said looking at the four of them.

"Yeah, whatever let us in already." Kacchan said pushing past me.

"Ehr…"

"Sorry Midoriya for his rude behavior in your home," Iida said bowing.

"Hey calm down Iida-kun no need for that this is your home now as much as it is mine, and also Kacchan is my brother so it's no big deal, plus I know how he is." I said smiling.

"Still it is disrespectful."

I walked away from the doorway so that he, Kirishima, and Todoroki could come in. Each had two bags on them.

"Oh I didn't know that Uraraka-San would be here." Todoroki said eying Ochako.

"Huh?" I said momentarily forgetting that the guys didn't know that Ochako was here.

"O yeah! We were watching a movie together." She said blushing.

"Disgusting." Kacchan hissed from inside the apartment.

"What?" I asked walking towards him.

"Your relationship makes me want to puke." He said again.

I sighed and looked back to see Ochako's smile slightly.

"That's alright Bakugou-Kun or should I begin calling you Oniisan since you are technically my big brother now." She said floating towards him.

"Eww no! DEKU GET HER AWAY FROM ME!"

We all laughed at the scene before us.

"I will explode her!"

"No you won't oniisan."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT STUPID!"

"Anyways guys anything that still needs to be brought up?" I asked looking at the guys.

"Nope!" kirishima answered, "honestly we only really had our clothes moved into our old apartment."

"Okay then, your rooms are ready for you, also here is a key for each one of you," I said reaching for a bag that I had with the new four keys I had bought last night.

"Okay Midoriya. Thanks dude!"

"DEKU, LET'S GO RUN THAT ERANT WE HAVE." Kacchan hissed as Ochako made him float, "LET ME GO DAMN IDIOT."

She giggled, "you don't want to play with me oniisan?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Aren't you going to move in first Kacchan?" I asked him seriously.

"No let's go, before I send this BAKA to the hospital."

Ochako released him while he was touching the roof, which made him land pretty hard on the floor.

"You break my heart oniisan. Anyways Deku, I guess I'll go since you and oniisan over here have very important business to get to here," She said teasing Kacchan as she grabbed her bag and keys and walked to the door as I followed her.

At the door I felt my heartbreak at the thought of being apart. I leaned down to kiss her and was happy to feel her lips touch mine immediately.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too."

"DEKU STOP BEING GROSS." I heard Kacchan's voice from the living room and smiled.

"I'll call you tonight after we come back okay?" I asked her. She nodded smiling and began to walk away.

Thirty minutes or so after Ochako's departure Kacchan and I began to make our way to All Might's Penthouse.

Being only a few minutes away, we arrived at out destination relatively quickly.

Reaching the elevator I placed the correct code into it so that it would leave us directly at All Might's door.

All Might had given me his code, because he wanted me to always come to him.

"He gave you his house code?" Kacchan asked.

"Yeah, he said if I ever needed his help for anything I didn't even have to call I could just show up and put in the code and it would take me to his home. It's no big deal Kacchan, I am sure he'll also give it to you once he finds out you're his son."

"Yeah, but he gave it to you without you being his son."

"Except I am his successor and we already have a father son like relationship."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me of the advantage you already have." He said as the elevator's door opened and showed All MIght's penthouses entrance way.

Walking in I decided to ring the bell in the entrance way so he knew he had visitors.

Immediately he came out of his room in pajamas and calmed down as he stared at Kacchan and I.

"Izuku? Midoriya Katsuki?"

"Umm yea All Might it's Kacchan and I." I said fully aware that he knew it was us and was just questioning why we were there.

"Umm would you guys like to come and sit down here." He said walking towards his living room.

Kacchan and I followed behind him and quickly sat.

"Would you guys like something to eat or drink?" He asked us.

I shook my head and Kacchan responded, "No thank you."

"Alright," he said sighing before taking a seat in front of us. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"All Might we umm…" I stuttered, unaware of how to tell him.

"We have something to discuss with you." Kacchan said closing his eyes.

"All right?" He said again.

"All Might you know how Kacchan and I have never known whom our father was?" I said knowing that he already knew this information.

"Umm yes.. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well the day of our graduation our mother decided to tell us the little she knew about our father, she explained how they met and she also explained that it was a one night stand." Kacchan said embarrassed.

"Okay?" All Might said, probably still confused about how this all tied to him. I searched my pocket for the card and the picture mom had given me and handed them to him.

"She said that this was a picture that they'd taken together the night they met and that this was on his night stand the morning after so she had taken it for some reason, I think that she did it to remember him by, but it definitely was a sign to me."

He scanned the card first and his mouth opened, then he looked at the picture and I could practically see things clinquing in his head.

He looked up at the both of us with tearful eyes.

"You're my children."

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey ya'll how's school been treating you?**

 **Me not so well. I seriously want to just cry somewhere. I seriously haven't had the time to write, anyways here you guys go. I have no promises of when I will update again, but hopefully soon.**

 **Anyways what do you guys think about the end of season 3? And have any of you been to the movie's release. I am still waiting for a theater near me to stream it, but I can't wait for it.**

 **Anyways Happy Fall to ya'll**

 **Emily1050**


	8. Chapter 7

**SURPRISE It's JOKY04.** **Now I know, I know, why is it that I am writing this chapter and not Emily?** **And my answer to ya'll is…. (DRUM ROLL)** **Emily is currently stressing about college applications while I on the other hand decided to take a break of that today.** **So since she moved last year, we no longer see each other face to face everyday, but we're still very much best friends. In fact we are praying to get into the same University. Hopefully God hears our prayers, and without further ado, unto the story.** **Hope ya'll enjoy.** **Also she asks me to apologize for the extremely long wait.** **We're both very sorry.** **Last Chapter Ended:**

He scanned the card first and his mouth opened, then he looked at the picture and I could practically see things clinquing in his head.

He looked up at the both of us with tearful eyes.

"You're my children."

Chapter 7:

The room's temperature seemed to drop.

Not a word said.

Kacchan and I just stared at the man before us. The man who'd missed our entire lives. A man of integrity, who always put others before himself, who always stood up for those who couldn't do it themselves. A man whom we'd both looked up to.

A man who had been a father despite not knowing he was our real father.

And suddenly I recalled Ochako's words.

"Your mom has done her best and she's done well, but there are times when a fathers advice is needed and no matter how good of mom the mom might be, only the father can help."

And all I wanted was to tell him everything, even though he probably already knew. I wanted his counsel in my life apart from the professional council he already gave me.

"All Might?" I asked focusing back on the situation at hand.

In the few minutes I hadn't been paying attention All Might had started crying silently shaking in his seat.

"I have two powerful sons, that have had to face the world without me to protect them." He says as tears continue to pour down his face.

"That's not true, All Might even if you weren't there for us personally, you did protect us. Remember that day we first met. Plus all the other times we could've been hurt if you hadn't taken those villains down." I said trying to calm him down.

"And don't forget that you were the one who inspired the both of us to become top rank heroes." Kacchan said looking at the floor.

"Yeah, plus remember when I was still quirkless, you believed in me enough to pass One for All down to me and then you even trained me enough for my body to handle it."

"And what about that time during our first year at U.A when we took a camping trip. I was kidnapped and would have probably suffered a lot, had it not been for your fast rescue. Plus at that time you were even willing to expose your weakness for me." Kacchan said, looking back All Might had always pulled through for the both of us. "That was a pretty awesome thing you did then All Might."

All Might whom had seamingly closed his eyes, opened them and smiled weakly at us.

"You guys flatter me, but in those moments I only did what was necessary. I don't believe those count as fatherly acts." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is, as a father I believe I would have reacted very differently under both situations. I don't think a father would even slightly risk the life of his children which I did when saving you Katsuki-kun."

"Well then, I am grateful that you weren't aware of our relationship then, because I can only imagine all that would have gone wrong if you had made sure that the both of us were safe instead of focusing on finally imprisoning All for One." Kacchan said as he twiddled with his thumbs.

"All Might, we found this information a couple of weeks ago and have been debating on what would be the best way to tell you." I said, looking away from the scene for a slight second to think my next words through, "we decided that being simple was best because we don't want you to feel pressured under any circumstances. If anything we just think you deserve to know, just as we did."

"We also believe that you can do with this information whatever you want. We don't expect any different treatment." Kacchan added while closing his eyes.

All Might took his time to answer, thoughtfully. "If you believe I wouldn't care about the fact that I have two sons, then you are very wrong. I care and I most assuredly say that I want us three to work on our relationship as father and sons. I want you guys to feel free to burden me with any of your troubles. And when you guys too have your own families I want to be able to spoil them rotten just as any other normal grandparent does."

I looked away as a lonesome tear fell from my eyes. I've already cried so much today. Even Kacchan, whom barely ever does was crying.

"It's getting kind of late All Might, but we'll be in touch." Kacchan said standing up. I could tell he needed some time to process.

"Ah wait Katsuki-kun if it's okay would you give me your phone number and email address so we can keep in touch. I already have Midoriya's but yours….." He stops looking down.

Of course he had my contact information the man had practically been my father for the last three years.

"Yeah, that's fine here," Kacchan says handing All Might his phone,"why don't you put your phone number in and then I'll give you a call."

"All right." All Might said as he typed his number.

When he was done Kacchan made sure to exchange emails and then to call All Might.

"Alright All Might I think it would be best if we left you now." Kacchan said, as he and I stepped out of All Might's house.

"Wait guys before you go, please feel free to call me by my name or anything you want really." He said bowing.

"All Might I mean Toshinori-Sama."

"No please no honorifics. If it's going to be my name than Toshinori is fine." All Might said," my hope is that sometime you guys will feel comfortable calling me dad." He blushed.

"All right well good day Toshinori." Kacchan said practically running away.

"Good night dad," I said as soon as Kacchan was out of ear-shot.

I wasn't purposely hiding my comfort at All Might being our father from Kacchan. I just feared his reaction.

The car ride was tense. Tomorrow we both had to go back to our regular lives. Or better said start our new lives as pro-heroes. What an exciting feeling this is.

"Hey Deku!"

"Yes, Kacchan." I responded waking up from my dream like state.

"Will ALl Might be there with you tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, but you know Kacchan. I am sure that no matter which one of us he goes supporting tomorrow, he loves us both equally."

He stayed silent,

"You're a good brother Midoriya."

Completely dumbfounded I looked up.

"Sorry did you just call me Midoriya?" I asked.

"Forget it Deku, let's get off this freaking car of yours.

"You're a great bother too Katsuki." He blushed as he ran away from me.

"Oh Kacchan," I say about to go into full cowell mode to catch up to him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE IDIOT!"

 **Author's Note** **Hey guys so while I am aware that Emily's chapters tend to be a lot longer, I really didn't have the time to write so much so I was only able to get it this far.** **Emily has been struggling to write this chapter for a few months now, but I am glad to have been able to at least get the story through the tense situation it was left on last week. Our schedules are just becoming more hectic, but we promise to make an effort to keep up with the story.** **Please leave comments and make sure to follow and favorite.** **Yours truly wishing you a happy new year's since we haven't updated since before the New year.** **Joky04**


End file.
